guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Divisions
There are several notable battle divisions in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole book series, movie, and game. Guardians Strix Struma Strikers- A division created by Strix Struma, and led by her until her death, after which her position was filled by Otulissa. The unit is known for their exceptional flying skills. Flame Squadron- Bonk Brigade- Jossian Corps- An elite group of messengers inspired by the messenger Joss, from the legends. A notable member is Clover, who served during the War of the Ember. Northern Kingdoms The Resistance- A group of owls dedicated to pushing back against the League of Ice Talons during the War of the Ice Claws. The League of Ice Talons- Kielian League- A league of owls and kielian snakes that fought together in the War of the Ice Claws. They assisted in the War of the Ember. A typical Kielian League division was comprised of anywhere between three hundred to five hundred owls. There are many sub-divisions: * The Frost Beaks- A battle division of Kielian League led by Colonel Frost Blossom. It is mostly composed of smaller owls who wield ice splinters, engaging in ranged combat. The ice splinters are launched from a talonheld launcher, then reloaded at a station or midair with assistance. Blix was a notable past member. * The Ice Daggers- Composed of mostly midsized owls like Screeches and Tytos, these owls specialize in wielding small ice weapons in short range combat. The Ice Daggers were led by Ulfa, the mother of Ezylryb. * The Glauxspeed Division- Part of the Kielian League, they are a specialized group of flying owls with snakes on their backs that launch ice rockets and shatter ice weapons with their strength. Ezylryb and Octavia were a part of the Glauxspeed Division, their positions being Double Wing Commander and Tail Launcher. This division at max strength had three hundred forty creatures consisting of owls, Kielian snakes, and snow leopards. * Ice Squires- One of the oldest units in the Kielian League. The Ice Squires fight with both hot and cold weapons. It was once led by a pompous Short-eared Owl, Captain Ludvigsen. Pure Ones Nyra Annihilators (The Shattering)- An elite unit of Pure One soldiers. They pursued Eglantine and Primrose when they stole the Sacred Orb. Blue Brigade- A group formed and led by the Striga, dedicated to raiding hollows and burrows in order to retrieve and burn all vanities, which includes jewelry, art, and books for purposes other than education. Fire Talons- A specialized Pure One unit trained to utilize fire claws — battleclaws with small coals inserted at the tip. The unit was only seen during the Battle of Fire and Ice where it took part in an ambush organized by Metal Beak. Other Divisions Dump Brigade- A division created by Dumpy the Fifteenth, it is composed of puffins from the Ice Narrows, sporting frozen fish for weapons. Black and White Brigade/The Splat- Led by Doc Finebeak, it is a division of crows and seagulls. The Splat is what the seagulls call their unit. They assisted in the War of the Ember. Danyar Division- Unit of blue owls from the Middle Kingdoms. Their arrival during the War of the Ember allowed for Coryn to stealthily return the Ember of Hoole. Greenowls- The Resistance (video game)- A group of Tytos in the Tyto Forest dedicated to fighting against the destruction of the forest caused by the Pure Ones. It is led by Bryony. Category:Organizations